The dragons court
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Send in accusations of what characters in Spyro have done and the dragons court will take the case. Simple, yet kinda funny. I hope to see some zany accusations getting sent in. Throw your favorite characters on the mercy of Grambo.
1. Chapter 1

The dragon's court is a court where volunteer dragons judge dragons accused of horrifying acts of mischief. You, the people send in accusations and the dragons court will put the accused on trial and convict them to the fullest extent of the law.

I'll get to work on the cases when you guys send in accusations of what the dragons did.

See ya guys later, and please send in accusations.


	2. Ember the stalker

**Welcome to the Dragon's court, a slime pit run by Grambo that's prosecutes criminals to the fullest extent of the law. Grambo (your new favourite old granny) and her trusty sidekick 'cuddles' the fish take your accusations and take them to court.**

**No case is too untrue for Grambo and 'cuddles'. **

**The cast of this stupid show is.....**

**Superlawyer - A man who suffered a minor scratch on his knee went to the doctor to get it fixed. The doctor gave him the option of either having his morals removed from his brain, or just waiting for it to heal. Superlawyer took the doctors first offer and got rid of his morality. Now he is the perfect lawyer.**

**Grambo - An old granny who judges the criminals that enter her court. She is an ego maniac who demands that the criminals acknowledge her as 'The almighty Grambo'. She shows no mercy for criminals and will often beat criminals up with her cane while court is in session.**

**Cuddles - Grambo's trusty fish who follows her everywhere. The fish is often used as an evidence storage device and vomits up evidence when Grambo asks for it. The fish is said to be over 43 trillion years old, and is also said to have seen the death and creation of the same galaxy fifty five times.**

**Liryc - Cyril's evil twin brother who works as a lawyer in the court. He has no morals, his tongue is a snake (literally a snake) and he can lie to anything, even a lie detector. He is an ice dragon and will often freeze people he doesn't like because he thinks it's funny. Cyril always hated him because he got all the pretty dragons in high school, and is a lot more powerful than him.**

**Captain Canadian punishment: The most brutal man in the law business. He is at least 13 feet tall, and has over 1000 pounds of muscle on his body. One time he threw a rock at a plane from 980 miles away and brought it down. The plane crashed into the world trade centre. He is the only man Chuck Norris fears. He is in charge of punishment for the crimes being committed. **

**Awesome: The pizza delivery boy who feeds the jury drugged pizza, so they'll decide in Grambo's favour.**

Narrator: We now find ourselves in the dragon's court, today's filthy two-bit, slime ridden, ignorant, moronic criminal is. Ember, the evil master criminal from the land of pink fuzzy balls of hate.

_Ember walks down the aisle while the crowd and jury boo's her, the judge (Grambo) smiles at Ember's discomfort. Ember sits down._

Grambo: You have been accused of being, A STALKER!!!!

_The crowd gasps as Grambo says the words._

Ember: I plead innocent you're honour.

_The crowd gasps again, and Grambo sneers at the pink fuzzy ball of hate. Super lawyer walks up to Ember and whispers in her ear._

Superlawyer: You have to address her as 'the almighty Grambo'.

Ember: What?!, Why!?

Superlawyer: Just do it.

_Ember sighs and Superlawyer moves back to his seat._

Ember: I plead innocent almighty Grambo.

Grambo: That's better, Cuddles, bring out the evidence for Grambo.

_The crowd looks away as the fish barfs up two pieces of incriminating evidence on a table in front of Grambo, Liryc Walks up and picks of both pieces of evidence. He shows the first piece to the crowd._

Lyric: As you can see, this first piece of evidence incriminated Ember. It is..... A digital camera with photos of Spyro taking a shower.

Grambo: Get that picture out of my court!!!!!!

_Lyric sighs and puts the camera back on the table._

Lyric: Okay then, our second piece of evidence is...... This pair of Ember's underwear, which was found....

Grambo: Get that underwear out of my court!!!!!!

Lyric: But almighty Grambo, we can't convict her if you keep making me get rid of the evidence.

Grambo: Well then find some nice family friendly evidence.

Lyric: Like what?! She didn't leave any of her crazy pills behind, and we don't have any fingerprints from her in Spyro's house. What can we do.

_Superlawyer walks up to Ember again and whispers in her ear._

Superlawyer: I think that we've got this case in the bag, just don't do anything stupid to ruin our chances of winning.

_Ember nods, and Superlawyer goes back to his chair, Grambo and Lyric continue to argue for the next five minutes. Then a sound is heard from Ember's chair. A ringing sound. Lyric walks up to Ember, reaches into her pockets, and pulls out a 'Spyro tracker mark 5' everyone gasps. Lyric smiles._

Lyric: Ladies and gentlemen, what we have here is a 'Spyro tracker mark 5', a gadget commonly used to stalk Spyro the dragon. May i ask why would a dragon who doesn't stalk Spyro have such a device.

Superlawyer: I would like this case be stricken from my record due to the fact that my client is an idiot, and i would also like to use this time to toss my client on the mercy of the court like garbage.

Grambo: Fair enough, court adjourned.

Narrator: Ember was taking to a dark room by captain canadian punishment and mercilessly beaten with an aluminum baseball bat for 7 hours. During such time she blacked no less than three times. She will make up the pain she was supposed to receive while she was blacked out next week after her wounds heal.

**And so ends another episode of 'The dragon's court.**


	3. Flame the vigilante

**Welcome to the Dragon's court, a slime pit run by Grambo that's prosecutes criminals to the fullest extent of the law. Grambo (your new favourite old granny) and her trusty sidekick 'cuddles' the fish take your accusations and take them to court.**

**No case is too untrue for Grambo and 'cuddles'.**

**The cast of this stupid show is.....**

**Superlawyer - A man who suffered a minor scratch on his knee went to the doctor to get it fixed. The doctor gave him the option of either having his morals removed from his brain, or just waiting for it to heal. Superlawyer took the doctors first offer and got rid of his morality. Now he is the perfect lawyer.**

**Grambo - An old granny who judges the criminals that enter her court. She is an ego maniac who demands that the criminals acknowledge her as 'The almighty Grambo'. She shows no mercy for criminals and will often beat criminals up with her cane while court is in session.**

**Cuddles - Grambo's trusty fish who follows her everywhere. The fish is often used as an evidence storage device and vomits up evidence when Grambo asks for it. The fish is said to be over 43 trillion years old, and is also said to have seen the death and creation of the same galaxy fifty five times.**

**Liryc - Cyril's evil twin brother who works as a lawyer in the court. He has no morals, his tongue is a snake (literally a snake) and he can lie to anything, even a lie detector. He is an ice dragon and will often freeze people he doesn't like because he thinks it's funny. Cyril always hated him because he got all the pretty dragons in high school, and is a lot more powerful than him.**

**Captain Canadian punishment: The most brutal man in the law business. He is at least 13 feet tall, and has over 1000 pounds of muscle on his body. One time he threw a rock at a plane from 980 miles away and brought it down. The plane crashed into the world trade centre. He is the only man Chuck Norris fears. He is in charge of punishment for the crimes being committed.**

**Awesome: The pizza delivery boy who feeds the jury drugged pizza, so they'll decide in Grambo's favour.**

Narrator: Todays case deals with Flame, and his vigilantism. We hope to punish Flame greatly for his offenses.

_Liryc leads flame down the aisle and onto the chair. Grambo pets her fish on the stand._

Liryc: Oh great and almighty Grambo, STOP PETTING THAT STUPID FISH AND GET THIS COURT GOING!!!!

Grambo: Fine, i find whoever that is guilty of all charges.

Flame: What?!, We didn't even have a trial.

Jury: Who cares!?

Lyric: ****, this is the lamest case ever. You don't even know what he did.

Grambo: Let's just say he robbed a bank or something.

Lyric: But he didn't, he stole Spyro's spotlight when he stopped a bank robbery.

Grambo: Blah blah blah, he killed somebody, manslaughter in first degree, he gets punished. Yadda yadda, i don't care.

Flame: The jokes are just getting worse and worse on this show.

Narrator: And so, Flame was sentenced to watching re-runs of 'Two and a half men' for 15 minutes. In the first two minutes he hung himself to escape the pain. Flame's punishment was placed on record as the most brutal punishment the court had ever given.

**SEND IN ACCUSATIONS AND THE DRAGON'S COURT WILL PUNISH THE LAWBREAKERS.  
**


	4. No trial

**Welcome to the Dragon's court, a slime pit run by Grambo that's prosecutes criminals to the fullest extent of the law. Grambo (your new favourite old granny) and her trusty sidekick 'cuddles' the fish take your accusations and take them to court.**

**No case is too untrue for Grambo and 'cuddles'.**

**The cast of this stupid show is.....**

**Superlawyer - A man who suffered a minor scratch on his knee went to the doctor to get it fixed. The doctor gave him the option of either having his morals removed from his brain, or just waiting for it to heal. Superlawyer took the doctors first offer and got rid of his morality. Now he is the perfect lawyer.**

**Grambo - An old granny who judges the criminals that enter her court. She is an ego maniac who demands that the criminals acknowledge her as 'The almighty Grambo'. She shows no mercy for criminals and will often beat criminals up with her cane while court is in session.**

**Cuddles - Grambo's trusty fish who follows her everywhere. The fish is often used as an evidence storage device and vomits up evidence when Grambo asks for it. The fish is said to be over 43 trillion years old, and is also said to have seen the death and creation of the same galaxy fifty five times.**

**Liryc - Cyril's evil twin brother who works as a lawyer in the court. He has no morals, his tongue is a snake (literally a snake) and he can lie to anything, even a lie detector. He is an ice dragon and will often freeze people he doesn't like because he thinks it's funny. Cyril always hated him because he got all the pretty dragons in high school, and is a lot more powerful than him.**

**Captain Canadian punishment: The most brutal man in the law business. He is at least 13 feet tall, and has over 1000 pounds of muscle on his body. One time he threw a rock at a plane from 980 miles away and brought it down. The plane crashed into the world trade centre. He is the only man Chuck Norris fears. He is in charge of punishment for the crimes being committed.**

**Awesome: The pizza delivery boy who feeds the jury drugged pizza, so they'll decide in Grambo's favour.**

Narrator: Todays case deals with Spyro. Who was caught with the cuttlefish of ctuthlu.

Grambo: The cuttlefish isn't a fish.

Narrator: Trust me Grambo, we're already pushing our luck by mentioning the fish. We'd probably be flamed severely if we let it slip what the cuttlefish is.

Cuddles: We're probably pushing our luck by mentioning the cuttlefish, people might make a connection.

Liryc: Yeah, this case is way too controversial to feature on this show.

Spyro: WOOHOOO, that means i'll get let off.

_Liryc slaps Spyro._

Liryc: You idiot, the entire point of this show is to punish innocent people.

Superlawyer: Yeah, but we can't punish anybody because we can't take this case.

Awesome: Why don't we just say he's guilty and forget the trial.

John Carmack: That would be the most logical answer.

_Everybody starts to laugh, except Spyro who has a grim ghost like look on his face._

Awesome: Most of the people watching this won't get that joke.

Grambo: That's what makes it so funny.

Narrator: In a twist we found Spyro guilty without actually having a trial. And Spyro was giving a terribly agonizing punishment. He was forced to listen to the song 'In my heart there's a star named after you' by 'Anal cunt' 50 times. Ironically Spyro enjoyed the song and used it to hit on hot girls at the local bar. In a karmic twist one of the girls Spyro brought home was a guy dressed as a girl. So justice was served.

Captain canadian punishment: This sounds like a good time for me to sing a song.

_ALL: NOO!!!!_

_Thelastgreatrocker15: Wow, that joke has never been used before._

_All: SHUT UP!!!!_

**SEND IN ACCUSATIONS AND THE DRAGON'S COURT WILL PUNISH THE LAWBREAKERS.**


	5. Moneybags trial

**Welcome to the Dragon's court, a slime pit run by Grambo that's prosecutes criminals to the fullest extent of the law. Grambo (your new favourite old granny) and her trusty sidekick 'cuddles' the fish take your accusations and take them to court.**

**No case is too untrue for Grambo and 'cuddles'.**

**The cast of this stupid show is.....**

**Superlawyer - A man who suffered a minor scratch on his knee went to the doctor to get it fixed. The doctor gave him the option of either having his morals removed from his brain, or just waiting for it to heal. Superlawyer took the doctors first offer and got rid of his morality. Now he is the perfect lawyer.**

**Grambo - An old granny who judges the criminals that enter her court. She is an ego maniac who demands that the criminals acknowledge her as 'The almighty Grambo'. She shows no mercy for criminals and will often beat criminals up with her cane while court is in session.**

**Cuddles - Grambo's trusty fish who follows her everywhere. The fish is often used as an evidence storage device and vomits up evidence when Grambo asks for it. The fish is said to be over 43 trillion years old, and is also said to have seen the death and creation of the same galaxy fifty five times.**

**Liryc - Cyril's evil twin brother who works as a lawyer in the court. He has no morals, his tongue is a snake (literally a snake) and he can lie to anything, even a lie detector. He is an ice dragon and will often freeze people he doesn't like because he thinks it's funny. Cyril always hated him because he got all the pretty dragons in high school, and is a lot more powerful than him.**

**Captain Canadian punishment: The most brutal man in the law business. He is at least 13 feet tall, and has over 1000 pounds of muscle on his body. One time he threw a rock at a plane from 980 miles away and brought it down. The plane crashed into the world trade centre. He is the only man Chuck Norris fears. He is in charge of punishment for the crimes being committed.**

**Awesome: The pizza delivery boy who feeds the jury drugged pizza, so they'll decide in Grambo's favour.**

Narrator: Todays case deals with moneybags, who was caught not paying his taxes.

_Moneybags gets led down the aisle of the court by Liryc the dragon._

Liryc: Today can we actually have a trial.

Superlawyer: I agree, not having a trial was funny the last two chapters, but now it'll just get boring.

Liryc: I agree.

Superlwayer: But we never agree.

Liryc: I know, and that's why it's so scary. It could be a sign of something terrible about to happen.

_Suddenly a black hole appears and sucks Lyric inside._

Grambo: Well that wasn't so bad. Cuddles, show us the evidence.

_Cuddles barfs up a small sign that says 'Exhibit A'_

Superlawyer: I urge the court to Examine the evidence on the table.

Jury: But there's nothing there.

Superlawyer: Exactly, what is on the table right now is moneybags tax records.

Moneybags: Why do we need to pay taxes anyway? Everything is run by dragon elders who use magic to solve everything and build everything.

Grambo: So you admit it!!!

Moneybags: What?!, no i didn't!?

Captain canadian punishment: I'm gonna enjoy this.

Narrator: Moneybags was sentenced to merciless tickling, however since the captain had his house repoed by moneybags due to his many unpaid gambling debts. The captain extended the punishment by two years. Moneybags will be hooked up to a tickling machine for 5 years, he will be interrupted every 3 hours by the captain, who will whack him with a sledge hammer to make sure he's still alive and to make sure he stays awake.

Superlawyer: I feel kind of bad for this punishment.

Narrator: You're a lawyer, you have no heart, don't feel bad.

**SEND IN ACCUSATIONS AND THE DRAGON'S COURT WILL PUNISH THE LAWBREAKERS.**


	6. Spyro ate the professor

**Welcome to the Dragon's court, a slime pit run by Grambo that's prosecutes criminals to the fullest extent of the law. Grambo (your new favourite old granny) and her trusty sidekick 'cuddles' the fish take your accusations and take them to court.**

**No case is too untrue for Grambo and 'cuddles'.**

**The cast of this stupid show is.....**

**Superlawyer - A man who suffered a minor scratch on his knee went to the doctor to get it fixed. The doctor gave him the option of either having his morals removed from his brain, or just waiting for it to heal. Superlawyer took the doctors first offer and got rid of his morality. Now he is the perfect lawyer.**

**Grambo - An old granny who judges the criminals that enter her court. She is an ego maniac who demands that the criminals acknowledge her as 'The almighty Grambo'. She shows no mercy for criminals and will often beat criminals up with her cane while court is in session.**

**Cuddles - Grambo's trusty fish who follows her everywhere. The fish is often used as an evidence storage device and vomits up evidence when Grambo asks for it. The fish is said to be over 43 trillion years old, and is also said to have seen the death and creation of the same galaxy fifty five times.**

**Liryc - Cyril's evil twin brother who works as a lawyer in the court. He has no morals, his tongue is a snake (literally a snake) and he can lie to anything, even a lie detector. He is an ice dragon and will often freeze people he doesn't like because he thinks it's funny. Cyril always hated him because he got all the pretty dragons in high school, and is a lot more powerful than him.**

**Captain Canadian punishment: The most brutal man in the law business. He is at least 13 feet tall, and has over 1000 pounds of muscle on his body. One time he threw a rock at a plane from 980 miles away and brought it down. The plane crashed into the world trade centre. He is the only man Chuck Norris fears. He is in charge of punishment for the crimes being committed.**

**Awesome: The pizza delivery boy who feeds the jury drugged pizza, so they'll decide in Grambo's favour.**

Grambo: Okay court is in session, we haven't had a case in so long that a few of our tiny fanbase of readers are getting bored.

_Fans in the jury are shown sleeping with a few fans snoring loudly._

Grambo: That proves my point, anyway this court will put the mighty Spyro on trial for the gross act of eating the professor. Bring him out.

_Spyro is escorted inside by Liryc, he is placed on a chair._

Grambo: You stand accused of eating the professor, how do you plead?

Spyro: I plead innocent your honour, on the grounds that he was already in my stomach when I got in that lab.

Liryc: That is the stupidest defense I have ever heard, how is that even possible? Did someone shove him down your throat or something?

Spyro: Well, no...but...

Superlawyer: So you plead guilty?

Spyro: I'm not saying that but.....

Grambo: So your admitting your guilt!!!!

Spyro: What!?

Captain canadian punishment: It's been so friggin' long since i've been able to do this.

Awesome: Hey, i'm actually a character in this story!!!

Grambo: shut up awesome.

Narrator: And so Spyro was placed in the static electricity chair for a total of twenty hours while his eyes were taped open. He was forced to watch happy spyro friends for the whole time he was strapped to the chair. The constant tingling sensation combined with the brutality of the cartoon and the embarrassment of being portrayed in the violent cartoon by a crappily drawn plush version of himself drove him insane. When he was released from punishment he expressed happiness in the fact that Cynder was killed more often than he was in the cartoons.


End file.
